Ecstatic Monk
by Shinigamis Wrath
Summary: Presenting, from the depraved minds of NIMBLNYMPH and SHINIGAMIS WRATH! A Tag fic Extrordinaire! A story that is seven shades of wrong, but we felt we just had to go there...that's right. Sanzo takin some little blue pills. Hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

The click of the door unlocking seemed as loud as a gunshot in the silent hotel hallway, even the grating of the key's teeth in the lock seemed deafening to Gojyo as he pulled the key from the lock and quietly turned the knob. It was only a few hours from dawn and he was dog tired. The bird he was with tonight had been completely insatiable! He grinned to himself as he made his way through the darkened room to his bed.

He spared a glance at the other occupant of the room, who was sleeping on his side, with his hand wrapped around that bloody gun of his that was tucked under his pillow. Damn, didn't Sanzo ever relax? Gojyo had yet to see the monk act even halfway like a normal human or even a mortal man at that. Gojyo shook his head in dismay at the lost fun Sanzo could have if he would just loosen up! The ladies would be all over that blonde.

Frowning, Gojyo thought about that fact for a second. The ladies _would_ be all over Blondie boy. Gojyo shook his head, nuh-uh, not on Mr. Sha Gojyo's watch! If the ladies were itchin' to get into ivory robes and the monk was letting them, who did that leave for Gojyo? No one, that's who. No, its better that Sanzo stay his normal, uptight, aloof self…and leave the ladies for the man who could handle 'em.

Once again grinning to himself, Gojyo stealthily walked to the adjacent bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up after a long night out. After, he walked back to his bed, casually stripping off different articles of clothing along the way. Once by his bed, only his jeans remained. He methodically began cleaning out his pockets and putting their contents on top of the nightstand by his bed. He had lost too many favorite lighters, random paper bills of money, and mementos from ladies to Hakkai's unpredictable laundry cycle. So Gojyo had learned to always clean out his pockets at the end of the day. Tonight's contents included his prized Zippo, wallet, random change, the inevitable pocket lint, and two blue pills. It took him a moment to remember what those pills were from and then it dawned on him. Ecstasy.

The company he'd had tonight had given these to him in the urge to get him to take them. He grinned lecherously as he lay down in bed and replayed the night's activities in his head.

_The woman had broken the prolonged kiss with a not-so-gentle tug on Gojyo's lower lip. They had finished off a few bottles of wine and Gojyo's cheekbones were warm with the blush of a fine Riesling and even more with the anticipation of a warm and willing woman for the night._

_"Where you goin, sugar?" He drawled lazily, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. His shirt had long since been discarded on the floor and around the candlelight cast his already tanned skin in a golden hue. With smoldering eyes he watched as she got up from the bed and went to her purse._

_"It's a little late for checking on your make-up." He commented as his eyes roamed her lithe form. She was on the shorter side, only about five foot and a few inches. She had cropped black hair that ended at her jaw line and framed bewitching green eyes and a luscious mouth. She wasn't heavily endowed, but had enough curves to keep his palms itching to run over every one of them. Her name escaped him at the moment…he thought it started with a K…Katra. That's it. His little Kat for the evening. He smiled._

_Her brows were furrowed in thought as she dug through her small clutch purse. She was biting on her lower lip as she muttered to herself. "They're in here somewhere." She seemed agitated._

_"What are you lookin for? If it's a condom, I have a few myself." Gojyo began to reach for his wallet in his back pocket._

_"No! It's not that. Ah! There they are!" She withdrew a small baggie that fit into her palm. Her interest in the purse done, she tossed it on the floor without a care. She climbed back into the bed on all fours, giving Gojyo a wonderful look of her décolletage that was nicely displayed by a low cut push-up black bra. Her shirt too, had ended up on the floor right next to his. He reached once more for her as she came up to him._

_It surprised him when she placed the small baggie in his hand instead. Quizzically he looked down at it and saw the two blue pills. "What are these?"_

_She grinned and licked her lips, "Pure Ecstasy. They cost me a bleedin' fortune, and I was savin' them fer the right bloke to come along. I think yer the one to take me on a ride we both won't forget." _

_Gojyo understood what they were then. She wasn't describing the drug, she had named it outright. He looked at her to find she was quite serious in using them… and it looked like she'd used that line before. No doubt she was a dealer and was used to getting gents hooked with a free trial, then when they came crawling back to her for another hit, another taste of her charms she would bleed them dry of everything they had. Well that wouldn't work on him! He summoned an indulgent grin and placed his hand over the baggie in her hand. He leaned forward as he cupped the back of her neck to bring her face closer to his. He found the sensitive area just under her left earlobe and nuzzled it gently. He had the satisfaction of hearing her whimper._

_"A woman like you shouldn't need enhancements, just as a man with my skill abhors using them. They are the coward's way out, and tonight I will show you the difference." He rumbled the words low in his chest in order to make her sensitive ears that much more so to his meaning in his words._

_She was quaking with awareness of him after that statement. He now moved to nibble down her slender, delicate throat, and when she was distracted, he palmed the baggie and slipped it in his pocket and proceeded to prove to her how right his words were._

Back in the present, the darkened hotel room was just beginning to get a grayish tinge with the onset of the sunrise. Gojyo fell asleep with a smirk on his face as he was sprawled across his bed, legs tangled in the covers. As the sun progressed in its trek into the morning sky, the sunlight flooded through the blinds across the window to glint off the change, Gojyo's Zippo, and bathed the baggie with the two blue pills in a halo of light.


	2. Down the Hatch

_Chapter 2: Down the Hatch_

_Author: Nimblnymph_

_Shinigami's Note: I cannot believe she has been this evil!!! I love it! Of course now I have to follow up on this...BUGGERFUCK! grins oh well, enjoy the fic, and watch the bloody language, y'hear?_

* * *

Goddamn birds... Goddamn sunlight... Goddamn headache that wouldn't let him sleep longer than five fucking minutes...

And goddamn that kappa for making a racket JUST as he caught those five minutes of sleep! Sanzo groaned in time with the bedsprings across the room, pressing the pillow down tighter around his head. He could almost swear to the gods that Gojyo was purposely making as much noise as possible. The bathroom door was slammed just a bit harder, the toilet flushed just a bit louder and the shower water slapped the tub a little more sharply. Stupid kappa. If he thought the fan hurt before, he was about to get a new definition of pain! Just as soon as he could talk himself into sitting up... He was starting to regret rudely refusing Hakkai's offer of help. For some reason, the healer was on this 'natural' kick. Natural vitamins to help with colds, herbal remedies for upset stomachs. Screw the mint tea and just give him some laboratory-made chemicals, damn it! He sighed and instantly regretted the rush of air leaving him as it triggered the migraine to pulse harder. Son of a bitch! The only thing to make this morning worse would be...

"SAAAAAANNNNZZZZOOOOOOO!"

...That. Sanzo groaned and shoved the pillow down as tight as possible around his abused head. The chanting of his name still managed to cut through the thinly fluffed pillow, but at least it wasn't as piercingly loud as before. IT wasn't enough that he could hear the monkey calling in his head, was it? Ooooh, no. The gods had seen fit to give that presence and equally large and obnoxious mouth as well! He could feel the footsteps pounding down the hall through the vibrations of the bed and knew at any minute his charge would be in there to 'wake him up'. Maybe he'd get lucky and smother to death before then.

The door crashed open and there was a pause as Goku scanned the room to see which bed he was in. Then, with a flying leap, his breath left him in a whoosh as Goku flung himself across his stomach and into bed. "C'mon, Sanzo! It's seven in the morning, an' Hakkai has breakfast all ready."

It was a quick, simple maneuver but it required more effort than he cared for to execute it. Sanzo ground his teeth together as he twisted his hip sharply and sent the kid flying back to the ground. "Goddamn primate! Learn to KNOCK!" he shouted before dropping back on the bed and covering his eyes quickly with one hand. Sitting up had given him an eyeful of sun, which was exactly what his eyes DIDN'T need at this time. The will to beat the monkey into fuzzy pudding left him as he groaned and groped around for his pillow again. Now would start the whining about how 'that hurt' and 'I'm hungry'. He would reach for his gun... but that required sitting up again and he wasn't certain his throbbing head could take it.

Instead of whining though, Goku carefully sat himself at the foot of the bed. "Is it your head again, Sanzo?" he asked quietly.

"Nh."

"Is that a yes?"

"Nh."

He heard Goku get up again and scamper across the room. The bed dipped again and he lifted the pillow up just enough to see the kid when he felt strong fingers shaking his shoulder. He squinted, staring at the small plastic bag Goku held. Inside were little capsules of a light blue shade. He some how managed to arch a brow in questioning, demanding an explanation for why Goku was grinning so proudly.

"Hakkai gave these to Gojyo yesterday," he explained as he dropped the bag on Sanzo's stomach. "Hakkai knew the pervy water sprite was goin' out an' said he shouldn't have a hangover in the morning cuz you'd be sure to kill him. I overheard Hakkai sayin' that they got rid of headaches an' that you refused to take 'em."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he lifted the bag up again. This didn't look like herbal shit. Nothing in nature was that particular shade of blue (actually... NOTHING in nature was truly blue) and it was in a pill shape. A vitamin of some kind, maybe? He'd seen the vitamins Hakkai kept forcing Goku to take every morning and evening. It looked a bit like those, except not shaped like circus animals. Still... "Where the hell did you get these?"

Goku pointed proudly toward Gojyo's side of the room. "Swiped 'em from Gojyo, of course! Hakkai said to take two of 'em an' it should work."

Something about this just didn't seem right. He couldn't put his finger about it, but he had a very bad feeling about this. If only that damned migraine would go away long enough for him to think...

"HEY HONEY! I GOT A LOTTA MONEY! WON'T YOU BE MY NASTY GIIIIRL? AND LET ME DO THOSE NASTY THINGS TO YOOOOU!"

Even Goku grimaced as the shower singing began. "Eww... Now ya know why I hate sharin' a room with him! No wonder you have a headache, Sanzo."

Sanzo practically ripped the baggie open. The two pills went down quickly as he sat up on the bed, grabbing his robe, belt, sutra and gun on the way to the door. "Get moving, monkey. I am NOT listening to that shit!" Gojyo's singing was enough to push the wariness aside and just take the damn pills.

"Right behind ya, Sanzo!" The boy was literally on his heels as he slammed the door shut. Sanzo quickly finished dressing as he walked down the hall, ignoring the stares of the people who were gaping at a sanzo priest not fully robed. If they only knew the horror he'd barely escaped from...Hakkai was already pissed at him for refusing help to begin with. He doubted very much that the healer would be at all forgiving if he shot the kappa dead for singing in the shower. Ridiculous herbal remedies were more preferable to a revenge-seeking Hakkai any day. Hakkai justice tended to be very ugly and very brutal. With Goku still behind him, he went down to breakfast with a still throbbing head and squinting eyes to keep the light out as much as possible. Just how the hell long did it take these damn pills to work?

-------------------------------------------

Gojyo, still humming as he stepped out of the shower, walked naked and dripping wet over to the fogged up mirror. He grabbed the small packet of basil-green pills Hakkai had given him the day before, eying them like they were potentially toxic candy. His lip curled upward at the odd, greenish-brown capsules. Shit... he REALLY couldn't wait for Hakkai to get off of this natural kick! Organic products, vitamins, vegetarian options... He wanted some MEAT for dinner, damn it! If he had to eat tofu one more fucking night... Hakkai was an excellent cook, but there was only so much he could stand of bean curd, and this was pushing his limits. He sniffed the hard, grainy looking tablet hesitantly. It didn't SMELL bad... then again, it didn't really have a smell to begin with. He wiped a section of the mirror away to get a good look at how blood shot his eyes were. They were pretty bad. Not to mention, he had dark circles from getting no sleep because of a certain monk grinding his teeth, muttering death threats in his sleep and bouncing around on a creaky mattress all night.

Goddamn priest... Scowling, he popped out another pill to go with the first. Hakkai had said this would take care of any and all hangover symptoms, from upset stomach to headache to bloodshot eyes. If it worked... he could tolerate a little more tofu, for Hakkai's sake. Besides, he didn't want to look like a seedy alcoholic when he went out again, now did he? The ladies were never turned on by bloodshot eyes, especially when his eye color was already crimson hued. He dumped the two pills in his mouth and quickly sipped water from the faucet to help wash them down. His taking the pills had NOTHING to do with the fact that Sanzo was going to be in uber prick mode. Nope, no it didn't.

He continued getting himself ready for the day, once again thanking the gods they were somewhere civilized and that provided hair dryers with the rooms. He couldn't stand leaving his hair wet if he could help it. The only time it ever felt good was in the summer. The sun was shining, but judging by how grey the sky still was there wasn't any heat to it. Wet hair wasn't an option today. Gojyo pulled on his boxers and jeans before returning to the room. If it had been Hakkai, he would have just waltzed out in a towel to finish getting ready. But... it was Sanzo, and Sanzo didn't handle casual nudity very well. If he went into the room with only a towel, it would only give the bitchy monk more skin to aim at.

He pulled his shirt and jacket on before reloading his jeans pockets with the essentials; wallet, smokes and lighter. He frowned thoughtfully as he returned each item to their proper home. Wasn't there something else he'd pulled out last night... Ooooh, yeah! Those ecstasy pills! Where the hell did THEY go? He needed to dispose of them quickly and as discretely as possible. The LAST thing he needed was it being spread around that Sha Gojyo needed artificial help in getting it up. Not to mention, there were two people in his little group of dysfunctional heroes that would murder him dead for exposing Goku to drugs. Not that he would have anyway. He had a hard enough time when the kid came asking him about sex! Sex Ed for a monkey was soooo not in his job description.

A second glance around the room showed that both beds had been made and all his gear was stacked neatly to one side of the room. A small smile curved his lips as he gave his hair a final flick before tying his bandana in place. Well, the mystery of the blue pills was solved. Hakkai must have come in and done a little housekeeping before the REAL housekeepers came in. There was no way the cleaners were up at seven in the morning, nor would they come in while someone was in the shower. He'd have to thank Hakkai for disposing of those insulting blue capsules.

As he left the room and headed down for breakfast, Gojyo didn't notice the door next to his room open for the cleaning people to leave in a rush. There was an irate man in a bath towel shouting after them as they raced down the hall to the next room. Apparently, the housekeeping services started early and didn't give a damn if hot men happened to be in the shower. If Gojyo HAD been aware of this, he probably would have given them a longer show. Unfortunately, the kappa's focus was on a loud, nearly deafening shout of "SAAAAUSAAAAGE!!!!!" Gritting his teeth, he picked up his pace to get to the breakfast table before Goku could get his hands on all the food.

-----------------------------------------

"My, what a gorgeous day for driving," Hakkai exclaimed as cheerfully as possible. Truth be told, he was a teensy bit pissed off at the moment. He had woken up late and, as a result of that, he was horrified to discover that Sanzo had once again told Goku to order whatever he wanted. His knuckles cracked as his fingers balled into fists briefly before relaxing as he continued to load up the Jeep. Sanzo's actions were massively counterproductive to his attempts at encouraging a more healthful lifestyle for Goku. He wasn't in any way implying that Goku was gaining weight, but surely all the sugar, trans fats, carbohydrates and processed foods would take its toll on a five-hundred-year-old body. It wouldn't hurt ANY of them in the long run to consider eating a little smarter.

"Write about it in your diary, Hakkai. I don't give a flying fuck," Sanzo muttered dismally from the passenger seat. The monk's usually pale skin was flushed a shade of pink that no one would dare to call pretty to his face. A thin sheen of sweat was coating his skin, despite the fact that it was only about sixty degrees out at the present moment. His eyes were closed, but with the way he kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat there was no mistaking the closed expression for one of sleep and relaxation.

The truly funny thing was... Hakkai had absolutely no sympathy at the moment. He'd offered a perfectly viable solution yesterday, and had been turned down with a couple 'go to hells' and one 'piss off'. If Sanzo's headache continued to persist, which he didn't doubt it would considering who they were riding with, it was his own fault and he'd have to be miserable on his own. He certainly wouldn't let the monk bring HIS mood down further. "Oh, what a wonderful idea, Sanzo! I think journals would be a good idea. We could all write about our trip-," he teased with the most sickly sweet smile he possessed.

"-Hakkai, I was-," Sanzo tried to interrupt quickly,

"-And tell about our secret hopes-,"

"-Our WHAT?" Gojyo yelped. His eyes went wide as he looked at his friend. Hakkai was pissed. VERY pissed, actually. He wouldn't put it past the man to actually get diaries and MAKE them write stuff in them! A brief image of him with a Hello, Kitty diary had him quickly clamping a hand over Hakkai's mouth before he could continue down THAT particular path. "Hey, Goku! Hurry and finish back there, would ya?"

"I'm movin' as fast as I can," Goku shouted at him as he cast him a bitter glare. "It'd go faster if a certain pervy kappa would gimme a hand!"

"We had a deal, chimp! You wanted the last waffle. I told you it was yours, but only if YOU packed the back seat!"

Goku's grumbling died off to a barely audible stage as Gojyo slowly dropped his hand from Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai continued to smile, but it was with a little less nastiness to it. Gojyo's horrified reaction to carrying around a diary was enough to knock some of the anger from him. There was no doubt in the kappa's mind that Hakkai would get the most embarrassingly girly diaries for ALL of them. And he would, too. Sanzo would look adorable carrying a My Little Pony diary around.

"You're sick, man," Gojyo muttered to Hakkai before jumping into the backseat. Goku collapsed over a bag or two, making sure to take exaggerated breaths to show the effort of packing it all on his own.

Hakkai chuckled to himself as he started the Jeep and pressed the gas pedal down as far as it would go. The resulting scream from the back seat and the muted cussing from the front was better than having a radio on! Hakuryuu squealed in delight at being able to go so fast, taking them speeding from the town in a rush of dust. He didn't slow down at all until they were out on the road and all the shouting and foul language stopped completely. It wasn't as much fun to drive recklessly when no one was reacting to it.

Everything settled down relatively quickly. Gojyo immediately leaned back and closed his eyes to try and catch up on sleep. Goku was surreptitiously pawing through the bags for food, and was beginning to pout a little when all he saw was health food. It pleased him no end when the boy finally settled on grabbing an apple and chomping on it with a resigned expression. And Sanzo…

Couldn't seem to keep still. He would shift around, crossing and uncrossing his arms as the sweat slipped down the thin curve of his cheek. His cheeks were pink and there was something odd to the gleam in his eyes. Hakkai frowned, keeping one eye on the road and one on the monk. Oh, dear… It seemed Sanzo was more sick than he'd initially thought. He looked almost feverish and whenever he caught a flash of violet, it was slightly glazed over and a little too bright. "Sanzo, are you alright?" he asked softly. He was beginning to feel a little contrite about not being more insistent that the monk take the pills he had.

"Keep driving," the monk said. His voice was lacking it usual firmness. Sanzo shifted a little lower in his seat, stretching his legs out a little. His eyes closed and he tilted his head down toward his chest briefly before sitting up straight again and adjusting his weight to one side.

"Sanzo, it might be best to stop, if only for a few minutes."

"No. I'm fine."

Hakkai arched a brow but dropped the subject for the time being. Sanzo most certainly was NOT fine, but there was no way he could force the monk to see that. All he could do was drive and be there for when sheer exhaustion finally overcame the stubborn blonde. Hakkai applied a little more pressure to the gas to get them to the next town faster.

After several minutes, Sanzo began moaning ever so slightly under his breath. He uncrossed his arms and settled his palms flat on his thighs, running them down the silk ever so slightly. Another soft sound came from him, causing Hakkai to give him another appraising look.

"Hakkai, Sanzo's actin' kinda weird," Goku stated softly from the back seat.

"Sanzo, I'm stopping now and you're going to let me take a look at you," Hakkai insisted with his own brand of firmness. He managed a reassuring smile in the rearview mirror to alleviate Goku's concerns for his guardian some small measure. Goku only gave him round, worried eyes in return.

Sanzo growled something that sounded like discouragement as Hakkai pulled over and climbed out. He stood and walked around the Jeep to the passenger side, one hand reaching out to feel Sanzo's sweat slicked brow. The monk made a startled sound at the faint brush of fingertips before he slapped Hakkai's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

The cry startled Gojyo awake. He blinked before stretching and giving an enormous yawn.. "Wazza matter?" he mumbled. "I was just getting into the really GOOD part of my dream."

"Gojyo, could ya NOT be a nasty kappa for five minutes?" Goku hollered as he leapt over the side of the Jeep to stand next to Hakkai. His fingers were twisting the fabric of his pants into nervous little knots as he surveyed his guardian's fever-bright eyes. "Sanzo's really sick!"

"You don't need to tell me that. I know first hand how sick the sadistic bastard is," Gojyo commented while swinging his long legs over the side to join the small cluster.

Hakkai tried again to touch Sanzo, this time to check his pulse. Sanzo hissed sharply and drew away from the contact. His brows furrowed as he tried once more and was rejected with another sharp slap to his hand. Sanzo was naturally not one who appreciated casual touching, but he had to see how badly off the monk was. "Sanzo, please let me examine you."

"Don't. Touch. Me." The words were final and a bit desperate in nature. Hakkai felt a bead of worry start to form in his stomach at the reaction. Whatever was ailing the monk obviously had some effect on his skin.

"C'mon, Sanzo! Ya've gotta let Hakkai take a look at you," Goku insisted as he placed a hand on Sanzo's shoulder.

Sanzo tensed and another strangled little sound broke from his throat as he hunched forward, eyes squeezing closed tightly, but not before Hakkai saw something that made him step back in surprise. That wasn't fever burning in those eyes. That was… lust? What in the world…

Judging by the way Gojyo jumped back with him, the red head had figured out what Sanzo's true problem was as well. "No… fucking… way. Dude…" Gojyo blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

"What happened to ya, Sanzo?" Goku asked desperately. "Sanzo… c'mon, say something!"

Sanzo managed to turn his head enough to give Hakkai a puzzled, heated look. The lust turned those normally cold eyes into something warm and near breath taking in their heated beauty. It looked extremely out of place on the monk. "What… the hell… did you do… to me?" he gasped out. He hissed a little, resting his forehead against the dashboard. Hakkai's gaze dropped involuntarily to Sanzo's thighs, blushing hot red now that he realized why the monk's hands were rubbing back and forth slightly.

"I… I… What did _I_ do to you?" Hakkai asked, completely lost as the heat spread down his neck from the comment. He could feel the reeling shock in Gojyo's gaze and knew exactly how the red head took it. He cleared his throat and, through sheer force of will alone, managed to beat the blush back a little. "Sanzo, I think you're mistaken. There's no way I could have caused _THIS_ to you."

"Caused what? Why does Sanzo look so weird? What the hell is goin' on?" Goku shouted as he desperately tried to keep up with the conversation. The two that knew what was going on very wisely didn't explain it to him. Sanzo would have given them a slow, very painful death for certain if they told his charge his problem from being aroused.

"T-Those... pills," Sanzo explained through gritted teeth. The hair closest to his face was now stained darker from the sweat along his skin and clung to his flushed cheek in tiny pieces. Each breath was a little more shaky than the last, causing his back to arch ever so slightly in a sensuous curve. "That... blue shit..."

"Blue shit?" Hakkai repeated to himself. He ran over his own mental catalogue of recent purchases, trying to remember buying pills that were blue. Nothing came to mind, not even those adorable vitamins he purchased for Goku. None of them could qualify as 'blue shit', seeing as there wasn't a blue one in the group. He disposed of the entire laboratory made medicine, so it couldn't be that. What on earth...

Gojyo's choking on his next breath made him turn slowly to look at the kappa. Crimson eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets as they regarded the monk with a mixture of amused horror. "Wait," he said as he continued to cough. "Blue... PILLS? Were they in a baggie?"

Goku's growl was herald to the violent shove he gave the kappa. Golden eyes were narrowed and looking fierce in their anger. Hakkai took a step back, just in case Gojyo needed to get his ass kicked by an enraged monkey. "That's th' hangover stuff Hakkai gave you yesterday! Whad'ya do to them, poison them or somethin'? You knew Sanzo was hurtin' an' you knew I'd swipe them from you for him, so you poisoned 'em, right?"

Gojyo grabbed Goku's shoulders in a near bruising grip and put his face a few inches from the nearly crying boy. "Goku! Please, for the love of the gods, tell me you didn't give that shit to Sanzo!" The red head's voice was now full of desperate concern as his body nearly shook with the worry coursing through him.

"I did cuz I saw Hakkai give you those headache things yesterday! I didn't know they were gonna do this!" Goku shouted back defiantly. A hot tear finally plummeted from wide golden eyes that were getting just a touch too wild in nature. "I gave 'em to Sanzo... I... I killed Sanzo!"

"I don't think Sanzo's going to die, Goku," Hakkai quickly reassured while casting Gojyo a hope-you-can-run-fast glare. He pulled the sobbing boy away from Gojyo, rubbing his hand soothingly along his back to try and calm him down. The last thing they needed while dealing with a lusting monk was Goku to lose his limiter because he thought he'd poisoned Sanzo. "Gojyo might, if he doesn't start talking though."

The threat was meant with all seriousness, and Gojyo recognized that if his heavy gulp was any indication. Running his long fingers back through his hair while his other hand felt around for where his cigarettes were, he said in a voice that was low and contrite, "Umm... ever hear of ecstasy, Hakkai?"

"Gojyo, you better be referring to the classical definition, and not the street one."

His cringe was enough of an answer. Hakkai dropped his head to his chest and rubbed his eyes as the beginnings of a headache began to form. He shook his head and spoke without looking at the kappa. He COULDN'T look at his friend, he was too angry to put on a civilized facade. "Gojyo… _what_ were you thinking? _Why_, in the name of God, did you have drugs in your possession?"

"Um… well…" Gojyo's cheeks flamed up under his tanned skin and he looked away, rubbing his neck as he tried to think of how to explain it.

Hakkai let out a heavy sigh as he tried to control the rage shaking through his body. "Actually, I've decided I don't really want to know after all. And, quite frankly, I really don't think I want to look at you right now. I can't believe you would take ecstasy!"

"Hakkai… look, man, I don't use that shit. You KNOW that. Some tart last night gave them to me, and I forgot they were in my pocket. I was meaning to throw them out-"

"-And thus Goku gave them to Sanzo, thinking they were for a hangover. Don't even THINK about trying to pin this on Goku. HE wasn't the one to bring drugs back!"

Gojyo's eyes snapped fiercely, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. It was never good to argue with Hakkai when he was pissed off. He knew Hakkai would see it was an honest mistake when he calmed down, but right now… He was dangerously close to getting scary.

Goku's startled yelp and quick leap away from the Jeep finally broke the glaring match between the two friends. "Sanzo just tried to hold my hand," Goku screamed, clinging to Gojyo's arm like it was the last sane thing in the world.

"Goku… your skin…" The smile on Sanzo's lips was soft and a little unfocused, and resulted in Gojyo and Goku both screaming in fear as they backed away. "Your skin is so soft… and shiny…"

"He's GROPIN' ME!" Goku wailed.

"He's SMILING!" Gojyo exclaimed in horror.

"He's HIGH," Hakkai corrected sharply. He let out another frustrated sigh and removed his monocle with a sharp jerk to polish roughly on his shirt sleeve. It didn't really need any cleaning, but he had to do _something_ to keep his thoughts in order. Once he was satisfied that it was spotlessly clean, he replaced it on the bridge of his nose and settled his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he surveyed their current situation.

Sanzo was looped up on ecstasy and trying to get a hand on the two squirming away from his reach. Goku was torn between panic for his charge and obvious guilt over being the one to hand the pills over in the first place. And Gojyo… was very lucky Hakkai considered him a dear friend. It was obvious the red head was embarrassed over the situation, and more than furious with himself. Hakkai very nearly took pity on him.

Until the blonde decided to give up on those two and decided groping Hakkai's ass was more fun. Hakkai yelped and jumped away, his face burning up even brighter than before. "SANZO! Please, I understand you're experiencing the effects of a street drug, but _try_ to show a little more restraint!"

"You look pretty when you blush, Hakkai," the monk murmured appreciatively. The burning lust was quickly being overshadowed by an unfocused glazing. His pupils were so dilated that the violet was nearly drowned out, and he had what could only be termed a sensual curve to his lips. "It makes your eyes stand out."

Hakkai reacted on automatic drive. A quick flash of hand around a leather covered wrist sent Sanzo sprawling from the front seat to the grassy ground on the side of the road. Goku squawked in surprised protest as he lifted the boy and sat him firmly in the front seat that was formerly occupied by his guardian. He ignored Gojyo's questions as to what he was doing as he climbed into the front seat and buckled up.

"Hakkai… hey! What the hell are you doing?" Gojyo shouted desperately.

"Goku and I are leaving, that's what," Hakkai answered as brightly as possible. He was still trying to recover from having Sanzo's hand on his ass, which was highly uncomfortable even if it was because of the drug coursing through his system.

"WHAT?! You can't just leave Sanzo here alone!"

"Of course not. You're staying with him to make certain he doesn't get into any trouble. And when he comes down from the trip, providing you survive him trying to kill you of course, we'll be in the next town waiting. I will NOT have Goku see Sanzo in this condition."

Hakkai stepped on the gas pedal and left Gojyo's shouts to stop in a trail of dust. As he drove, he could feel his blood pressure dropping to a more acceptable level and slowly began to release the knuckle-whitening grip he had on the steering wheel. The wind whipped at his hair and brought the refreshing scent of wild lavender back toward them, helping to relax him enough to spare a glance over at Goku.

His friendly smile faded instantly when he noticed the boy was pressed as far away from him as possible and giving him a very wary look. "Goku?"

"Yeah?" he inquired back cautiously.

"You don't need be afraid for Sanzo. He'll be fine in a little while."

"I'm not scared for Sanzo," Goku mumbled as he moved a fraction of an inch closer to the open side of the Jeep. "I'm just wonderin' when you're gonna slow down."

"Hm?" Hakkai glanced down at the speedometer and, with a little laugh, he took it down from one hundred and ten miles and hour to only eighty. One hundred seemed a bit much for a dirt road. "Oh, sorry about that!"

"Hakkai?"

"Hm?"

"Ya think Gojyo's gonna come out of this alive?"

"Oh… probably not."

"Oh."


	3. Hear The One About The Monk And Kappa?

Sorry this is so short guys….but with Nimbl's recent computer hardship, I want her to get back up and writing, so I want her to give this story a little direction! So, here's a little morsel until Nim-chan posts something! Ciao, SW

* * *

Ecstatic Monk Chapter 3:

By: Shinigami's Wrath

Gojyo swore and yelled at the Jeep and Hakkai until he finally choked on the dust that was settling around him. "Goddamnit Hakkai, don't do this to me!!!" He screamed after the distant dot the jeep made on the horizon. "FUCK!!" He swore explosively and started hacking again on the dust that was still in the air. Here he was, stuck with a tweaked out monk…

…who was rubbing his hand down his back like Gojyo was a prize horse, or a tame housecat. He immediately scooched away from the touch as if he'd been burned. "Sanzo, calm down." Gojyo whirled to face the sweaty blonde monk.

Sanzo had that glazed, cloudy look that burned with lust. "Calm down?" He cocked his head almost like a dog listing to something on the wind. "I am calm."

The vacant look in Sanzo's eyes gave Gojyo the creeps. "Eeeeeeeeyyyeeah. Okay—so—you're getting worse, not better. Good to know." Gojyo said matter-of-factly.

A shadow of the usual belligerence flickered across Sanzo's eyes. "I am not getting worse." He absently wiped at the sweat soaked hair that was plastered to his forehead.

The last thing Gojyo wanted to do was argue with Sanzo at that point. The monk was not having a good reaction to the X, that's for sure. It had been a couple hours now since he had to have taken the drug, and any normal human should be pulling out of it by now, or at least starting to, but that was not the case here. Gojyo looked hard at the blonde, he was still twitchy, sweating profusely, and if he had a chance Gojyo was sure Sanzo would glomp him.

Gojyo was angry with Hakkai all over again. Sure he'd been the one to bring the drugs home, but he wasn't in charge of the stupid little ape that actually gave the pills to Sanzo. So why was he stuck out in the middle of bum-fuck Egypt with the asshole and Goku wasn't? It just wasn't fair. He sighed and ran a hand through his long scarlet hair in frustration.

"Do that again…" a soft voice beckoned.

Gojyo looked out the corner of his eyes to see Sanzo peering at his hair like it was a lifetime supply of Marlboros. Gojyo's eyes widened at the stark longing on the monk's face, transforming the usual stern lines of it to a softer, almost effeminate version. Then Sanzo transferred his gaze from Gojyo's hair to lock with his causing the half-breed to suck in a breath. Twin pools of the richest amethyst glinted and gleamed in the overcast day's weak light. They almost seemed to give off a light of their own as Gojyo delved deeper into that mesmerizing gaze time seemed to stand still.

How Sanzo had gotten that close to him was unknown to Gojyo, for the monk had suddenly closed the distance and now stood with one hand slowly reaching up to touch Gojyo's hair as softly as the faintest of whispers. The redhead stood stock still, fearing to breathe, to move, to do anything to break this spell that had Sanzo acting the gentlest Gojyo had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

"So soft…so bright." Sanzo said almost wonderingly as he continued to admire Gojyo's hair.

Gojyo was now doing some shivering of his own, and it had nothing to do with the weather, or being under control of any kind of drug. Was he checking out the crabby monk? No, he couldn't of…Gods no he wasn't gay! But…Sanzo was normally a commanding presence in his stoicism, but with open venerability writ across his face and a longing in those royal eyes, he was a force to be reckoned with. The drug allowed the iron clad control that Sanzo wielded as easily as breathing to relax and show the inner part of him to Gojyo. That vulnerability called to Gojyo's protective side and the taller man could not refuse Sanzo his need for physical contact. It didn't mean he was going to let the monk rape him, but Gojyo could allow him this little concession.

Gojyo kept his gaze locked on Sanzo's as the monk continued to run his fingers through his hair. Gojyo finally lost the battle as the blonde buried both hands along his scalp, massaging, and then dragging slowly through the long tresses. Gojyo gasped as sensation washed over him. His weak spot had always been someone playing with his hair. How did Sanzo know? Gods, if the monk was this good with a scalp massage, how was he at massaging—no! He did not want to think along those lines! He pulled away from the blonde almost forcibly, trying to tamp down the disappointed feeling of the absence of those fingers in his mane.

He cleared his throat loudly and ran his own hand through his hair, raking it back into place. "Well, Hakkai left us out in the bloody middle of nowhere, so I guess we best start walking to catch up to him." Gojyo turned and started walking in the direction of Jeep's tracks. Though the day was overcast, it was humid, which meant rain on its way. Great. Just fucking peachy. That meant that Sanzo would sink into his traditional funk and sweet fuck-all could dislodge him from it. However, how is he going to react when under the influence of some heavy X? Curious. Maybe Sanzo would pull his dejected head out of his ass for once and move on from whatever demons haunted him.

Gojyo laughed to himself as he shook out a cigarette from the crumpled pack in his pocket and lit it. The crunch of gravel marked their passage over the desolate land. This didn't sway Gojyo from his thoughts though. If X chased the demons away, or caused him to move on, then all four of them should take the drug because none of them were without their fair share of demons and nightmares. No, they all had their own ways of dealing with them, and for the monk it was to shut himself away in his room and watch the rain while chain smoking like a sonofabitch. It was that and being downright rude to all the rest of them, 'specially the chimp. Because the monkey was too damn dumb to leave Sanzo the hell alone when he was like that was no reason Gojyo was going to step in and draw the monk's line of fire trying to inform Goku that he was being a dipshit.

As Gojyo walked, he heard the slither of ivory robes following behind him, so it meant that the blonde was trailing him. That was a good sign. He didn't want to argue with a tweaked out monk. Anyone under the influence of any drug was difficult to converse with, Sanzo proved to be downright impossible. Instead, Gojyo kept his eyes on the horizon, searching for any assassin raids. Gods damn Hakkai again for leaving them stranded on a relatively flat plain where some scrubby grass, but mostly dust and sand grew. There were a few hardy trees sparsely dotting the landscape as well as some random rock formations, but barren of anything else. Gojyo just thanked whatever lucky stars he still had left that the sun wasn't shining because they could have had a serious problem with heat exhaustion. The humidity was bad enough, was almost like trying to breathe through water.

"Gods, I'm thirsty." Sanzo commented mildly behind him. It was the first sane thing he'd said in over an hour.

Gojyo spared a glance back to him. "Well, I can't help ya, your imminence; Hakkai forgot to leave us anything to drink."

"Well then, what the hell are you doing here?" Sanzo snapped.

"To escort your Holy pain in my ass, to the next town in enough time to get that ecstasy shit out of your system. Being a cocktail waitress for you is NOT in that job description!" Gojyo snapped. Gods, but the monk was demanding.

"I'd like to bury my cock in your tail." The softly worded sentence stopped Gojyo like a brick wall. He turned and gave a good look at the monk.

Shiny bright eyes were glued to where his ass had been, but now the view was full crotch shot. Damn. Gojyo resisted the urge to cover himself or turn to the side, away from Sanzo's line of sight. "Enjoying the view?" He bluffed. What were the chances of Sanzo remembering any of this when he sobered up? Gojyo realized that he could have a bit of fun with the monk while the prick was in his care. He barely stifled the evil laugh that came with that thought.


End file.
